Kid Iapyx
by X-ray99
Summary: A human named Page, lives his regular life in his village, when Viridi attacks it because she feels humans do not deserve to live in "That first Forest", everyone he knew died. With the help of the sun god, Page goes on adventures many humans can only imagine to get his revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Kid Iapyx_

I woke up in my room, yawning and not very excited for another day in my life in my village.

"Sigh* Bow…check, spare food…check, hunting equipment…check." I look at the crossbow my father gave me before he disappeared. He was a famous inventor who is known everywhere. Well not everywhere, but many places outside of my village. He made me a crossbow that have blade attached to it. … I know what you are thinking, not very impressive, but it does gather every bit of energy from the air it can and reshapes it to an arrow before launching it. My crossbow is probably not as powerful as an angelic weapon. Angelic weapons are only a myth. They are believed to be extremely powerful weapons usable only by angels.

In a forest named "that first forest", I hunt for wild animals for food with my trusty bow also made by my father. (No, it is not a special bow sadly) but …Yeah…That "first forest" does not sound like a worthy name does it…? The reason it is called "that first forest" is because it is said to be one of the fist forest to exist in this world. When I returned to my village, I put my regular bow on my back.

"Another normal day" I sighed while walking to the shop in my village.

"Come first, come lucky! The all new weapon technology Dyntos invented him. This little arrow launcher allows you fire energy arrows straight out of it!" The shop owner said

I become very interested as he asked "Why would I need it."

"With this technology, you will be able to fire arrows rapidly without having to get more arrows out of a quiver AND you will have a limitless amount of ammo!"

"Is that so?" I said as I have flash backs of countless times I ran out of ammo when I really need it.

(Flashbacks)

Page shoots his bow and misses a tiger. The tiger cornered him. As fear stream through his golden brown eyes "Ah crap…" He said.

Page saw a bear behind him as he walked through the woods. The bear tried to hit him with his claws. Page ducked just in time to dodge. The bear's claw slashes the top of Page's black hair. He jumped back and was just about to shoot an arrow. When he reached for one, he realized that his quiver is empty and says "Ah crap…"

Page was sparring with his father using his bow. His father raises his hammer above him. Page side steps and was just about to shoot an arrow, but there was no more.

"…Ah crap" He said as the hammer smacks him down.

* * *

"So…what do you say?" The shop owner said excitedly.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Just 2000 hearts!"

"Err…hearts?"

"Yes, hearts!" The shop owner smiled.

"And why can't I just pay regular money?"

"Because this is a perk created by Dyntos. When it comes to money, gods want theirs in hearts!"

"Okay, okay…jeez why do you yell all the time?"

"Because I have the right to! So is it a deal or not!?"

"It's not a deal. I do not even know how to get hearts"

"You can get them by fighting the forces of nature, the forces of light, the forces of nature army,!"

I was pissed. "You do know you are talking to a human being right!? How can I possibly defeat enemies like that!?" he shouted.

"Hehehe, find a way to defeat some before somebody else buys it. I only have one."

I was defiantly not worried about that, but I have to find a way to buy that thingy. I just took a long stroll in the forest to calm down.

"There must be some way to get that new thing. Even if I can stand up to armies that serve gods, why would they come here…?" I said to myself.

As soon as I got done talking, I saw three strange looking people collecting something. When I got closer, I saw that they have a rock head (literally), with vine legs. The strange figures looked my way and started to glare. It was not me they are glaring at; it's some kind of angle that was really big and buffed.

I was about to freak out, but the large Angel kept me quiet by saying "Be quiet, they are a part of the army named forces of nature." He then suddenly charges towards one of the strange monsters. When the angle got close enough to one of the soldiers, he powerbombs him!

I then realized, the angel said those things are forces of nature soldiers. Don't they drop hearts when defeated? After the soldier died and disappeared into some kind of glowing leafs, I saw hearts! I knew it was not many, but I jumped out of my hiding spot and rushes towards them anyway. I was just about to reach my hand out, until I reached too much and fell on my face. It felt like I slid a few feet, but it hurt never the less.

I got up rubbing my face which was in serious pain and looked around me to find myself in the middle of the fight between the one angle and two forces of nature soldiers.

"Uh…hello?" I said with fear racing through my heart.

I turned around to see one of them trying to hit me with some sort of staff. I jumped back got my bow and shot an arrow at that freak! The arrow did hit, but from the looks of it, it barely did anything against it. It did distract it enough to leave itself open to the angle's second power bomb attack. Meanwhile the last soldier was waving his wand. When he got finished, the buff angle had a blackish like aura around him. It did not stop him from charging again. He did finish the last soldier, but was suddenly turned into a watermelon! I heard a squeaky noise to my right. When I looked in the direction I heard it, a saw an watermelon coming right at me. I dodged it just in time to see some kind of wizard with a watermelon as a head!

I knew my arrows was not going to do much against him and just decided to retreat, but everywhere I ran, he teleported to. I was just about to try my magical crossbow, but the watermelon effect the angle had must have worn off because he came out of nowhere, and once again, powerbombs his target.

"You're starting to get real predictable" I said thanking the god of mercy.

He just glared at me and flew away. I was impressed that he was able to fly with those tiny wings. Citizens of my village always told me about an angle who haves four feet long wings, but ironically cannot fly on his own. Now that I saw the angle that had help me before, I know why they say the word "Ironic". I realized he was flying towards my village.

"I hope that does not mean that there are more of those guys at my village." I thought to myself running in the same direction the angle flew.

When I got to the point where I can see my village, it was being invaded by green creatures that were made out of…plants? I realized I do not have time to figure that part out and just decided to charge in the village. I saw tons of ugly monsters. I was able to do little damage to them with my crossbow, but it was taking WAY too long to finish them. One of them had a target on its face and tried to shoot me with seeds that explode when it touches the ground! I was not just charging, I was heading for a specific place. If that new arrow launcher thingy doesn't hurt them, I don't know what will.

When I got to the shop I saw it in, I realized the old man selling it was gone, BUT the good news were the fact the new thingy weren't. I attached it to the string on my bow, and then pulled it. When I released it, the arrow launcher did create the arrow, but did not launch it on its own. It used the force from the string of my bow to do it!

"Creative," I said to myself.

The arrow the thingy created did go slower than normal arrows, but it was way bigger! When it hit one of the evaders, it defiantly made them flinch. I quickly pull the string again, but the arrow was not as big as before. It did finish the creature with the rock head and vines I hit the first time. I was pondering at the fact that happened. The arrow launcher flashed a bright yellow color. I stared at it again, and then shoot another energy arrow. Sure enough, it was another big arrow.

"So I just have to wait until the arrow launcher flashed yellow." I explained to myself.

I was about to start going wild until I saw a gigantic woman who looked about eight.

"You human scum doesn't deserve to live in the first forest to exist. No longer will you litter, destroy and hurt the forest! I'm here to minimize the life span of your short, miserable lives!" The gigantic woman said.

"I-it's Viridi!" A villager said.

"What, Viridi?" I thought

I could not believe the situation my villagers and I was in. I was about to assume that all this is just a dream and all I had to do is close my eyes, but I confirmed that this is real as a giant boulder lands near me and creates a shockwave that knocks me to the ground.

"Paaain…." I groan as I shake my head to figure out my location.

When I turned around, I saw a walking boulder that had glowing red eyes. When he reached his hand up, I already knew what the golem was about to do next. It looked at me as if it was mocking me and how weak I was. As much anger as I felt, I knew it would be pointless to try and defeat him. He slams his arm on the floor attempting to crush me. I moved out of the way in time to get back up on my feet.

"I'm getting sick of this" I said to myself.

The giant boulder started to charge at me. I was about to retreat when a blue light soared straight through it. I thought it was an arrow, but then I saw wings. The boulder exploded and I did not see who that was, but I do not have time. I have to find a way out of the village. (One that is not blocked)


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

Disclaimer: I own nothing…besides Page

Anyway, I felt that was not one of the best ways to start a story in chapter one since I only introduced two familiar characters, but after this chapter, it will get good I promise…just wait until I publish it next week. Any who, ENJOY! :D

Chapter 2: Survival

…Pain…Pain…More pain…ooh, hey there is some relief about ti- it's gone…pain…bad pain.

I look back at my village, which looks like a wreck. Buildings is toppled over, from the distance I am at, you can still see blood stains, and the ground looks like someone decided to make a giant chessboard but accidently crumbled it up. Well, at least I know how to defend myself. I do feel bad for my villagers. It was not very big, so I had a good amount of friends. _*Sigh…How dare she. The villagers were good innocent people that she took the lives from just because we live in some sacred forest. What exactly did she mean by destroying it anyways? Sure, we cut down a few trees here and there, but it was only to build shelter and make the village grow bigger…and now look at it. She destroyed life in order to save the one without heart, emotion, and personality._

I stopped to look at a random tree in the wilderness and kick it.

(Flash Back)

Page runs through the village hoping to find an exit. There were too many plant monsters for that shining blue light to deal with. Whatever it was, Page no longer cared. He saw enemies blocking his way again. Even though the Bow was more powerful, it did not have the push-back bonus the crossbow haves. So page used his crossbow instead. He shot an enemy and the arrow knocked it back. Another plant monster appeared out of nowhere and was about to shoot Page. Page used the blade on his crossbow to slash the monster. The monster was split in half and disappeared after that. Page could not believe that the blade can finish the monster with one hit.

"…Time to kick some MAJOR ass now!" He said as he confidently rushes towards other monsters. That's when a strange figure with blades as his arms attacked Page by slashing one of his legs. Page quickly lifted his leg up. He wondered why his father gave him this strange machine on his boots. When he lifted up his leg, he bought it back down on the monster that attacked him.

THUD!

The enemy disappeared into glowing leaves like the rest when they die. "So, my kicks and slashes are stronger than my ranged attacks…interesting." Page said as he can see the entrance.

He was just about to start running until the ground started to shake. He tried to balance himself as he tilted and hopped to the left, the right, forwards, backwards, any direction you can think of like a marble on a rapidly tilting board.

Then he saw it…more enemies. He sighed and then rushed towards them. He slashed one, kicked the other, stomped the third, shot another, and finished him off with a stab of his blade on his crossbow. More and more enemies were surrounding Page as he continues to send them flying back the way they came or slicing them in half. Page is once again only human, so he was getting tired, and tired, and more tired, as the never ending stream of plant monsters rushes towards him. As they slowly circle around him, he was on his left knee panting heavily. The ground started to shake more, and more, and even more violently than before. This was actually to his advantage because the shaking created a ramp he can use to jump over most of his foes. He runs, jumps, and land on his feet and started to dash. A hail of blue arrows showered upon him. They were hitting all of the green plants for some reason. As he dash and tries to make his exit out the village, a purple energy sphere hit the ground before him, and created an explosion. He landed on his face with his body covered by boulders. A humanoid figure ran up to him, looked and down in concern. The mysterious guy looks to the sky as if he was talking to someone. The ground started to shake and the boulders headed down the hill along with Page. The unknown person tried to grab Page before he fell with the boulders.

(End Flashback)

"_*Sigh_…stupid purple blasts, stupid boulders, and stupid…whatever cause us to fall when in the air…I suppose I should be happy. It is a miracle I'm still alive after all." I said to myself.

My brown pants are now torn, but luckily my black shirt is only dirty.

I AM happy to find a big stick in the forest. I carved it so it can have a smooth handle and used it to help me walk. I cannot walk really well without it now considering how tired I am.

I still have one more question…"Where am I?" I also have one more problem…"Where do I go from here?"

My body is just getting on my nerves right now. My arms and legs are screaming at me about how much rest I need. My head feels like it is about to overload and explode with all the thoughts in my head. My stomach feels like it is drinking the blood from the rest of my body because of how hungry it is. Then I saw it, a deer. I knew my slow and buff arrows probably won't hit it, so I used my crossbow. I waited in the bushes, aimed carefully, and launched an energy arrow.

THWUMP

"…Bingo" I said with a grin.

I gutted, cleaned, and prepared to cook the deer. With rocks and wood I found in the forest, I set up a fire and a camp…well one without tents at least. The deer was cooked and ready to be eaten. If I was any hungrier, I would have eaten it raw. I climbed and dozed off in the solid uncomfortable tree branch and slept.

…Somehow…

I guess it was the pretty moon that allowed me to relax.


	3. Chapter 3: Phyrron, The Sun God

Chapter 3: Phyrron, the Sun God

I woke up in aching pain in my back. I guess it was the fact that I slept on a tree branch. I actually did not remember sleeping on one UNTIL I find myself falling out of the tree. I hit the ground hard, land on my hip, screaming with a voice so high I think I heard someone say "was that a cat?", and lay there for about thirty seconds before finally pushing myself up with my staff.

"That was the worst sleep I have ever had…" I thought to myself. I walked and stepped on the back of my staff, causing the front to fling up smash my face, and knock me on my back with my legs flying up in the air. I sighed and got back up.

I started to walk in a random direction until I heard a voice.

"But how can we possibly find him in a forest like this?"

"And why do we have to find this kid in the first place?" A somewhat darker version of the other voice said.

"Sigh*…I guess your right…and you do have a point. But the crossbow he had…how was it able to take out enemies with one slash?" The lighter voice said again.

I realized the fact that no one responded to the question they just asked…maybe they are talking to someone with telepathic powers…

"It must be special…Probably made by someone who knows Dyntos."

"Are you sure about that, Pitoo? It looked like a normal crossbow to me."

"Stop calling me Pitoo!"

"Why? We can't just call you Dark Pit all the time can we? Why are you even here anyways!?"

"Because I felt a force similar to Pandora here. Speaking of which, I can feel it right now…it's close!"

"I wonder if that kid or his crossbow is somehow related to the force you are talking about."

Great, now I am holding a weapon that is related to the force of the goddess of Calamity!?

"Well, I did not exactly feel the force of her power, just her spirit. I could probably be a pair of Pandora claws somewhere around here…"

"Then it's not important…I mean it's not too unusual to find an Angelic weapon on the surface world."

=Silence fills the air=

Angelic weapons? Did he just say what I thought he just said? …So I guess they are real…

"You do make a good point Palentana, how could Pandora claws possibly move. They cannot be seen or touched by humans since they are considered Angelic weapons."

"Which is the reason, I found this one special…is there a possible chance of another angel out here somewhere?" The one named Dark Pit said.

=Silence feels the air…again=

"Well, what about the fighters?"

"The fighters are affected with a curse that prevents them from entering the surface world." Dark Pit said.

"I wonder what race they are…"

=Silence=

"I guess you're right, but it doesn't explain how they are able to use Angelic weapons"

"Well, that's not important…We are getting off topic here!" Dark pit exclaimed

"Oh come on, we do not even know what we are looking fo-"

=Silence= (This is starting to get on my nerves…)

"Viridi!?" I heard the lighter version of Dark Pit's voice said. (No what? I'm just going to assume that his name is Pit)

=Silence= This time, I just decided to walk away.

I would trust them, and I know they both look like Angels, but who said they are not just some weirdoes dressing up as them to trick others. I decided to just walk away, until I saw many (and when I say many, I mean a freaking army!) of those plant monsters! They were all rushing towards the two Angels and not me. I used this to my advantage and started to sprint out of the area…although my body was still aching…I grabbed my bow, my crossbow and tried to get the hell out of there. My luck ran out as I tripped of a tree root. That got most of the plant monster's attention. I then started to dash as fast as I could as they were chasing after me.

They are fast…really fast. Fast enough to be able to dash past me and then block my escape route. I had no choice but to fight. I ditched my staff, grabbed my bow and pulled the Arrow launcher. I then released it. One big shot out. Afterwards, I kept pulling the string and releasing it. A rain of energy arrows destroyed most of the plant monsters, but many more was about to get close to me. I put away my bow, take out my crossbow, and started slashing away. They continued to surround me despite my hard efforts to fend them off. I was defiantly not in the best situation. My aching body was really not helping.

I then saw a giant monster with a gigantic boulder as a body. It looked like it was about to body slam me! With a rock body like that, that attack can kill me… I tried to move out of the way, but many plant monsters were preventing me from doing so. It was too late to start slashing my way out, because he was already coming down. Then, a man covered in fire busted straight through it, grabbed me, and flew off. I was too shocked to say anything at the moment.

He returns to the ground and drops me. "You okay there citizen?"

"That depends on your definition of okay…." I said as my body was still aching.

"Well hopefully, you will recover soon from whatever you are suffering from, aaaand, I'm off!"

As he takes his pose he takes before flying away, I realized something. If I can come with him, he could probably make me stronger and help me take down the one that destroyed my village and its' people!

"WAIT!" I yelled

Thankfully, he heard me. He returned to my location before responding. "Need something citizen?"

"Yes actually…you see, I have nowhere to go, AND I need to get stronger from threats like these!"

"Sorry…but I don't take humans in just like that!"

"…please?"

"…Okay, BUT you will need to work for me and do everything I say until you worked of your debt for me making you stronger…Unfortunately I do not think you will be able to survive the deeds that I need done…considering the fact that you're a human"

"Oh come on! Race has nothing to do with my chances of survival….okay, maybe it does, but I will not let that stop me! I already lost everything…"

"Heh, well said, my friend. Now, I will bestow these following powers to you! Tirelessness, Mega Laser, and Energy Charge! Call out to me whenever you are ready to use them, and I will activate my might!"

Wow, this guy seems confident in his powers…eh…I'm excited that I can use them anyways!

He continues "Now, face the rest of these troops! If you can, you will prove yourself worthy!"

"Wha-Wha-What!?"

"I told you, you will have little chances of survival...Hmmmmm…"

"What, is something wrong with my crossbow?" I said as I noticed he is staring at it while enemies rush at us.

"That thing will not do much damage. I'm not Dyntos, so I cannot make a weapon for you and you're not an angel, so you cannot use this Angelic weapon I have" He said while holding something out.

"Er…incased you have not noticed, there is nothing there…'

"Oh, it is, you just cannot see it because you are a human that's all!"

"Are you explaining this to mock me!?" I questioned as my foes draw closer!

"No, just explaining why I cannot give it to you…but HOWEVER, I can do THIS!" He exclaimed as he touched my crossbow and created a fire like aura around it.

"Whoooooooaaa….what did you do…?"

"I realized the way it works! it is by gathering energy from a nearby source…even the air! So I thought to myself, what if I surround it with a heat aura? It does not make the arrows stronger, BUT it will allow you to manually charge it by holding the trigger. That way, you can fire shots at least as five times powerful as normal shots when charged!"

"Th-thankk you!" I cried. I cannot even think how many times I really wished my attacks were stronger.

A monster that looks like an acorn shoots seeds at me. (That's right…I said seeds.) I charged up my crossbow and shot at it. It's a hit! Ouch…and one that looked like it hurts. I charge up my crossbow again and shot it the second time. When it hit this time, the monster disappeared with glowing leaves taking its place. A two hit kill! YES!

But still, I'm glad an army is not coming after me, even with the charge shot I would have been screwed.

…

…

…

Right…I forgot about the whole 'crazy nature goddess trying to kill me because I am the only villager left' thing…Please don't judge me.

I sighed and got ready as they get closer…and closer.

Meanwhile, I saw blue and golden arrows shooting in the air, taking out plant monsters in the sky. I wonder if I should let them see me now I am with…er

"Sorry, but before I start, what is your name?" I asked

"I am Phrryon, God of the Sun!" He replied

My trust in this guy was immediately dropped

"…Aren't you the maniac who tried to control an alien race?" I asked

"Wha-….how do you humans know about this stuff!?"

"Rumors basically. Some people say they are started by servants of gods themselves."

"Well yes, I am that…maniac…However, now that I got the help of a certain somebody! I will succeed!"

"If you're talking about me, you do realize I have no way to survive space let alone get there right?"

"Not YET" The sun god said while laughing.

I said nothing afterwards…


	4. Chapter 4: Two Angels and a Human

The plant monsters get closer to me as Phyrron watches from the sky. I may have been crazy, but I could have sworn he had popcorn. There are about thirty enemies in the first wave in a line formation.

"Uh…Phyrron, how do I activate the powers you lent me? You say just call you, but…what afterwards?"

"Just hold on! …There, I have equipped the mega laser to that crossbow! Just fire it when you're ready!"

I held out my crossbow, aimed it carefully, and shot it. After I pulled the trigger, a red Laser shot out and actually destroyed most of the assaulters.

"Nice! This will come in use big time!" I shout out.

"Glad you like it, but hurry up and destroy these things! Now that you fired the laser, the angels will come looking for the source of it, which in this case is you."

"Okay!"

I figured, when I was fighting earlier, the only reason I was losing because of my limited stamina. If I have a power called Tirelessness, then it is pretty obvious that I can continue to move without getting tired, but since I am nice and refreshed (well…besides my still aching body), I can fight for a while without using it yet.

"Hey, wear this cloak!" Phyrron said as he threw a brown, hooded sweater at me.

"Why, does it have any special powers as well?"

"…no, but it should be able to hide you face from the angels that is actually coming now" Phyrron said as he pointed towards two people sprinting to the action. (AKA a bunch of monsters that is coming after me)

"They WILL recognize my weapons though…"

"That's why I am giving you this! It may not be as powerful as you crossbow's slashes, but it is made by some of the finest forgers in the Realm of the Gods!" he explain proudly as he throw me a shield with a blade on it.

"Dyntos?" I asked

"No, any weapon made by him is an Angelic weapon."

…So THAT'S where they come from!

"But it is said to be made from his student, Dyntos actually gave it to me saying 'the next person you will give this two will be a loved one of my student, I just know it!'"

"I guess this will have to do then!" I said as I put on the cloak, pulled the hood on my head, and run towards the Monsters. I did wondered what that meant though, I doubt it is anyone in my little village….is it?

When I got close enough, I stab an acorn monster with the blade of my shield by doing a massive shield bash. He disappeared.

"I thought this thing was not as strong as my crossbow." I said a little happy at what just happened.

"I said its SLASHES was not as strong, you just melee dashed attacked him, making that attack probably stronger than your crossbow!"

"Well lucky me, lucky me! I got my one hit kill attack now!"

"And remember, those kicks of yours are extremely powerful as well, do not hesitate to play dirty! This is the battlefield, not some Dojo!"

"hehehe…gotch'a!" I said coldly as I slashed then stabbed another monster.

"Hey you!" I gasped as I realized that was the one named Dark Pit's voice.

I bowed my head a little so they would not see my face.

"Who are you? How are you strong enough to survive as long as you did?" The person I'm assuming to be Pit said.

I was trained by my father who was strong enough to knock over a tree with his bare hands with one punch, but still, do most gods and angels really look at us as weak like this!

"Listen, whoever you are, why do you find it so unlikely for us to survive a battle with monsters such as these? Do yourself a favor and stop underestimating me and most of the other humans!" I said angrily almost forgetting to keep my face hidden and was killing more monsters.

"Where did that laser come from!?" Dark Pit asked me as he splits his bow and starts slashing away monsters in close range. (I admit I was impressed.)

I gulped at the question hoping I am REALLY good at lying….

"Look, I just came from…(Cannot tell them I escaped a ruined village because then pit will put two and two together and blow my cover…then again, I always did hear angels of light are not that bright [pun not intended] …NO! I can't risk being discovered!) a far, far away village. I was exploring the forest until I got lost."

Another Plant Monster with blades as his arms came at me. When he tried to slash me with both of his arms in an X direction, I blocked both of them with my shield and then power kicked him.

"Palentana says you're lying." Pit said loudly as he shoots down enemies out of the sky while his Dark twin covers him from close range attackers.

"And how can your imaginary friend tell!?" I said as I quickly leaned my body to the right to avoid bullet seeds.

"Gasp!* She is NOT imaginary!" Pit responded rather angrily as he and Dark Pit switches roles.

"Fine whatever, answer my question and I'll answer yours!"I said as I saw another big Rock guy.

"She says she can read the minds of anyone she looks at." He said as Dark Pit kicks a bomb with wheels and a face on it back to his allies. It explodes and destroys most of them.

"She can see me?" I asked as the walking rock tries to body slam me. This time, I remembered my boots, so I spun around and kick it. The rock shatters to pieces…I'm so proud of myself! *sniff

"Yes, from her all seeing eye of Palentana..." Pit said like he did not want to say what he just said.

"If that's so then how come she cannot see my face before I had this cloak on?"

Pit was scared to answer and Dark Pit face palmed "…Her…slightly botched laser eye surgery…" Dark Pit said.

"Huh...now I'm even MORE confused!"

"Then she achieved her ultimate goal of trying to mess with you…" Pit explained while sweat dropping and making a sheepish smile.

"This conversation is getting sloppy really quickly, pun attended, not ashamed of anything. Let's just finish these guys off. Then we could talk."

It wasn't until about 13 seconds later when Pit decided to chuckle at what I just said…*sigh

I realized Phyrron was gone, good; it would defiantly raise their annoying amount of questions if they saw that I am with him. Something told me he knows the same thing. Anyway, bowing my head is not helping, so I got a piece of cloth out of my left pocket and used it as a mask.

As enemy after enemy comes for a piece of us, I'm getting more and more tired.

Dark Pit realized I started to pant heavily and asked "Hmph…getting tired eh?"

"No! ...okay yeah…" I said as I rested on one knee.

"Don't give up now, we are close to victory!" Pit said excitedly.

Just then he saw something and says "Everyone move now!"

Dark Pit and Pit immediately jumped out of the way as I had to take time to get up.

"Lady Palentana!" Pit screamed. When he did that, he blasts in a direction like a missile! He is coming straight towards me! He harshly head butts me in the stomach me out of the way of a random boulder falling from the sky. He slowly gets up and I slowly do the same.

"Okay…that hurt, but thanks anyway…" I said as I rub my stomach.

"Sure…no problem…"

The boulder then had glowing red eyes before rolling over and standing up.

…

…

…

Great! Not another of these guys…!

(BOSS BATTLE!)

Pit and Dark Pit looked confident as I still looked tired. As if things were not as bad enough, the damn thing did the same thing Pit did, but this time, it EXPLODED when it landed. I barley dodged it. When I landed on my face from diving, I got back up and asked "what's with that thing!?"

"That is Viridi's General, the Cragalanche, but I thought I destroyed it already…" Pit said as attacks it.

The Rock Monster got back up and was ready for more action.

"Maybe she has two" I suggested as knock it back down by shield bashing it.

"I doubt it; she wouldn't just replace her 'children' like that" Dark Pit said as he shot a storm of arrows at it.

When the smoke clears, it reveals the fact that it was protecting itself summoning a wall of rocks. The Rock monster threw his arms out. When he did all of the rocks around got sent flying directly at us. Pit and Dark Pit spun around while ducking to avoid the rocks. I just kicked the one that was heading for me.

"Well maybe she didn't replace the first one; maybe she just decided it would be better for her to have two." I said as it now gathers rocks to create a longer arm which looks like a whip.

"Can we all stop saying 'maybe'?" Dark Pit asked, irritated.

When the Rock Monster swung, we all ducked avoiding the first swing and jumped to avoid the second one. I ran up to it, jumped and pushed my right foot right on his face, knocking him down once more. I jumped off his face and both Dark Pit and Pit rushes up to him, and cut off his legs before he hits the ground. They afterwards jumped backwards and finished him off with ranged attacks.

It exploded into pieces.

"Well, that was quick for a boss battle…" Dark Pit explained

"Perhaps it just cannot stand up to the might of two angels and…a human…"

(End Scene)

"I don't get it…" Dark Pit said seriously.

Wonder what he means…

"She is much more violent than usual, I wonder what happened…" Pit asked in concern.

"Can't you speak to her as well?" I asked, knowing who they are talking about.

"No…she blocked communications…" Pit said sadly

"You say as though you miss her." I pointed out. I must have started something because he started to blush. "er…never mind." I finished, not wanting to hear the fact that he…wow, just… wow…

"The force I felt!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he rushes over to a blackish purple blob that took the Rock Monster's place.

"What is that thing?" Pit asks as I start to sneak away. "Oh, hi Lady Palentana, where have you been?

She must have told him that I was trying to sneak away, because he suddenly turns and looks in mt direction. "Hey!"

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

Dark Pit was still examining the Blob, I was running for dear life, and Pit was chasing after me.

"Wait! I we have questions you need to answer! Stop running!" He said as he quickly caught up to me (Damn he is fast!)

I then saw a cliff that had a slope at the bottom. If done correctly, I can slide down it without hurting myself.

I jumped off the cliff and the angel jumps after me, trying to grab my hood. He failed miserably. Not only he missed my hood, but because he was too busy reaching for it, he landed face first on the slop of the bottom of the cliff. I slide down without hurting myself and start running again as he slowly gets back up.

"Lady Palentana, please help me!" When he said that, his wings started to glow blue.

He soared (literally) directly at me. I knew just what to do. I stop in front of a rock wall, and waited. When he got close enough, I moved out of the way at the last second. He crashes into the wall and cause boulders to fall on him. I was a bit worried, but then I saw movement in the pile and shortly afterwards, his head and hands.

He groans in pain as I walk over to him saying "see ya!" I turned around and ran out of sight.


End file.
